Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus configured to execute a plurality of image processings and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions to be executed by a processor of the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image processing apparatus including: a recording device configured to record an image on a recording sheet based on image data; a reading device configured to read an image on a document; and a connection device to which a storage device for storing image data is connected. This image processing apparatus is capable of executing various processings including: a copy processing in which the reading device reads an image on a document to create image data, and the recording device records the image on a printing sheet based on the created image data; a media print processing in which the recording device records an image on the printing sheet based on image data stored in the storage device, e.g., a USB memory, connected to the connection device; and a Scan-to-Media processing in which the reading device reads an image on a document to create image data, and the created image data is stored into the USB memory connected to the connection device. In such an image processing apparatus, there has been developed a technique for estimating which processing a user desires to execute among a plurality of processings on the basis of states of objects such as the recording device, the reading device, and the connection device.